


Baby, You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Claiming, Crossdressing, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Dom Calum, Handcuffs, Jealous Calum, Jealousy, Kitten Kink, Kitten Michael, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Michael, Top Calum, some fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," Luke said, giving Cal a piece of paper. "Try this."<br/>Calum looked down at the piece of paper and his eyes widened. "No way, Luke. I'm fine. I don't need some dating site shit." Cal pocketed the piece of paper and Luke rolled his eyes, exiting the house.</p><p>Little did Cal know, he was gonna be checking out that website later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story, and as of 12/20/2015, it has not been edited. Please point out any typos I have missed and I will fix them when I have time!!! Thanks~ Megan

"Hey, mate, you seem pretty stressed out," Luke said to Cal. They were sitting on the couch with Luke's boyfriend, Ashton, drinking beer and playing FIFA. Cal made another shot in, and Luke groaned in annoyance, because he was losing three to one. "I'm not stressed out," Cal said in a stressed out tone, the same tone he had been using for the past three days.  
"I call bullshit. You are stressed out, and you have been for the past three days. What the hell's wrong, Calum?" Luke asked, starting to worry just a tiny bit.  
"I really don't want to talk about it Lucas," Cal answered, making yet another shot, ending the game.  
Luke sighed and got up, having to nudge Ashton out of his sleep so they could leave. "Ashy, babe can you go and take the stuff out to the car and wait for me there?" Luke asked Ashton. Ashton nodded sleepily and smiled, kissing Luke's cheek and grabbing the stuff they had brought over and heading outside.  
"Calum Thomas Hood," Luke said, waiting for Ash to leave before he started speaking. "You need to tell me what is wrong. I'm not joking."  
"It's nothing, Luke! I swear!" Calum answered. "Can you just let it go?"  
"No."  
Cal sighed and shook his head. "Fine." Luke's eyes widened and he smiled. "Thanks, Cal. Now spill." Calum laughed ever-so-slightly and shook his head again. "I guess... I guess I just need someone. Someone that's into the same things I am... you know what I mean?"  
Luke smirked and nodded. "Here," Luke said, giving Cal a piece of paper. "Try this."  
Calum looked down at the piece of paper and his eyes widened. "No way, Luke. I'm fine. I don't need some dating site shit." Cal pocketed the piece of paper and Luke rolled his eyes, exiting the house. Cal sat down on the couch and took another swig of beer, playing around with the small piece of paper in his pocket, wondering if he actually should check it out.

 

And he did.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum decides to sign up. What awkward questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter for you guys!! Once again, as of 12/21/2015 this book has not been edited. So please tell me any grammar mistakes you notice and I will fix them when I can!!! Thanks~ Megan
> 
> ((SORRRRRRRRRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT I JUST GET SMALL BURSTS OF CEATIVITY SOMETIMES!!))

The website had a sign-up that was pretty easy to fill out. It didn't take Calum too long and he was done.  
Name? Easy. Age? Also easy. Then there were some more... personal ones. Calum didn't feel too comfortable filling these ones out, but they were mandatory for him to continue.  
Kinks? Well... he had a daddy kink. Calum hesitantly put this information in and then went on to the next couple ones, which were stuff like:   
Dom/Sub/Switch?   
Likes?  
Dislikes?  
Age you're looking for?  
And he was finally done. He put his username in as DaddyCalum because he couldn't think of anything else, him and his creative mind. He sighed and turned his notifications on for that site, shutting his phone off and heading to sleep, considering it was three in the morning. Walking up the stairs, he heard his phone ding with a notification, but he was too tired to walk back downstairs and get it, so he ignored it and jumped face down into his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum finds a match... a perfect one, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!! I wanted to say if you like the story, please comment so I can know how much! You can give me ideas and I might consider them for future chapters!! Thanks~ Megan

Calum was woken up the next morning by his annoying alarm clock. He hit the snooze button, groaning, and got up, heading to the bathroom and getting ready for the day.  
He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, starting the coffee maker, grabbing an apple, and heading to the couch. His phone dinged with another notification, and he decided to check it out.   
The notification was from the site, and Calum gulped nervously. And why he was nervous, he didn't know. He opened the notifications box. There were five notifications. He skimmed over the names and pictures. DaddysBoy- nope. SubmissiveBabe- nope. He went through two more, and the fifth one caught his eye. KittenMikey.   
The picture was cute. It was a photo of a boy- maybe 20- with spiky red hair, and he had kitten ears on. Calum found this adorable, and sexy too. He tapped on the profile to check it out.  
Name: Michael  
Age: 20  
Kinks: Kitten.. : 3  
Dom/Sub/Switch: Sub  
Age You're Looking For: 21  
Dislikes: None  
Likes: Being called kitten, BDSM, some crossdressing, handcuffs, spanking, pleasing my Daddy ;)  
At that last one Calum's breath hitched. He never thought that someone would actually be this... perfect. Calum smiled and tapped the 'meet' button, and waited for a message telling him where they would be meeting.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal meets Mikey, and he realises how much he likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hello! Geez, I'm feeling creative today. So many chapters! If you like the story, be sure to comment so I can know how much! You can give me ideas and I might consider them for future chapters!! Thanks~ Megan

"H-Hi." Michael said nervously. Him and Cal had met up at the coffee shop in town. Cal smiled and answered back. "Hi." Michael was so cute. Calum wasn't positive, but he thought he could see lip gloss on Mikey's lips.   
Michael seemed really nervous, which surprised Calum slightly. He was wearing a leather jacket, a nirvana tee, black skinnys and red converse, and he had an eyebrow piercing. He didn't seem like a person that would get so nervous easy. But Calum thought it made him even more adorable.  
"So, just tell me about yourself," Calum said. He was using this question as an advantage- being able to hear his voice and actually getting to know Michael a little better. "Well," Michael started, "My name's Michael Clifford, I like to sing sometimes, I can play guitar, I like Nirvana, Green Day, Pierce the Veil. Pretty much all the other stuff you already know about. How about you?"  
Calum only partly payed attention. All he could think about were Mikey's lips, and god, the things he thought about that those lips might be able to do. He blushed slightly, because he was starting to get a hard on. But he answered anyways. "My name's Calum Hood, I can play bass guitar, I tried starting a band once with my mates Luke and Ashton, but it didn't work out too well. I also like Nirvana, Green Day, and Pierce the Veil. And you already know basically everything else."   
Michael smiled and grabbed Calum's hand, getting a surge of confidence. He leaned over so he was right by Calum's ear, and whispered, "I like you daddy, you know that? You're the best one so far." Michael had drawn out the word daddy, and that didn't help with Cal's little problem. As a matter of fact, it really wasn't so much of a little problem anymore. Calum gulped, but smirked as he whispered back, "You're not so bad yourself, kitten."  
Leaning back, Michael smiled and blushed slightly. Then Calum asked him, "Wanna come over to mine?" Michael nodded eagerly and got up, throwing his empty coffee cup away and Calum held the door open for him, leading him to his car. Since Michael walked, anyways, they didn't have a problem with using Cal's. Once they were both in, Calum started the car and headed off to his house, anticipating what may or may not happen.


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the summary. There is no summary. You cannot simply summarize this. I'm sorry for your disappointment in me for not being able to explain this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! I'm still feeling very creative, so here is another chapter for ya!! Be sure to comment if you like it and also if you give me ideas I might take them into consideration when I write future chapters!! Thanks~ Megan

Cal opened the house door and guided Michael into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Do you wanna watch the game?" Cal asked, and Michael grinned as if he was a seven year old that was just given chocolate. "I'll take that as a yes?" Calum asked, laughing. Michael nodded and cuddled into Cal as he turned the tv on. And yes, Calum did want to watch the game, but he had bigger plans.

CALUM'S POV:

I smiled as Michael cuddled into my side. He was so adorable, and I swear to god, his smiles will be the death of me. As the game continued, his eyes stayed glued to the screen. I smirked and started to rub my hand on his back, going a tiny bit lower each time, pretending to be paying attention to the game. I felt him look over at me, and I turned to face him, smiling like I didn't know what I was doing, and turning my head back towards the game.  
Michael let out a small, breathy moan, and then put his hand over his mouth in slight embarrassment. I tensed up slightly, surprised, but then continued doing it. He pushed me away playfully and, in a whiny voice, said, "Stoooooooooop I'm trying to watch the gaaaammmmeeeeee!" I chuckled and replied, also in a whiny voice, "But Mikeyyyy."  
"But Caaaalllluuuuummmmm!"  
"But Mikkkkkeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
It kept going on like this for maybe five minutes when I had enough, and before he said it again, I leaned in and kissed him. He tensed up at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. I moaned lightly and pushed him down onto the couch so I was laying on top of him, and broke the kiss momentarily.  
"Still want to watch the game or no?" I asked Mikey in a breathy voice. He shook his head no and put his arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss him again. I smiled into the kiss and bit his lip gently, making him moan loudly. He started to scratch at my back slightly, and I could hear an almost incomprehensible "Fuck Daddy."


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN: CANNOT BE SUMMARIZED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored. I had time.

MICHAEL'S POV:

I hadn't realized what I said until I said it, and I tried to cover it up with a moan, but apparently it didn't work. "Daddy, huh? You like calling me daddy, kitten?" Calum whispered into my ear. He then started kissing down my neck. "F-Fuck!" I cried out as he found my sweet spot.  
"Good boys don't swear, Michael," Calum said in a deep voice.   
"S-Sorry Daddy. I d-didn't mean to." I answered in a very shaky voice as I felt his hands going lower and lower. He smirked and ran his hands under my shirt, nails running along my stomach. I let out a soft moan and arched my back ever-so-slightly. Continuing to run his nails up and down my stomach, he leaned up and kissed me passionately.  
The next ten minutes mainly consisted of us making out and Calum kissing my neck. At this point I was a complete mess, moaning constantly. "D-Daddy please," I whimpered, pulling at his shirt, signaling for him to take it off.  
"Not yet, kitten," he answered. I whimpered at the name and moaned even louder when he started to palm me through my jeans. My hips bucked up at the touch, and he held them down with one hand while the other started to pull my shirt off. He broke the kiss and pulled me into a sitting position so he could finish taking my shirt off.  
He pushed me back down on the couch and started sucking at one of the spots on my neck that already had a mark. I moaned again, and he grinded down a couple of times. I bit into his shoulder on instinct and he moaned really loud. 

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
